Annabeth's Pov
by SophiaAdams
Summary: I honestly do not know where the story will go from here but I will try to make it interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Last month, Percy Jackson and I became an official couple. It's been a month since the world was saved, a month since Percy made his choice, a month since hundreds of half-bloods died and a month since my life restarted.

I was sitting in my dorm room at my school doing homework. My dorm door opened and my roommate walked in. Her name is Karly Sikes and she hates my guts. She's one of those popular people who think of me as competition but doesn't understand that I don't want to be placed in the tiny shoes that hurt my toes.

Anyways, she looked at me with distaste and said, "There's a hot guy down on the front steps of the school. He's asking for you. I don't know why he wants you when he could have me." She finished applying gallons of perfume and tons of make-up on.

"Yeah, I wonder." I mumbled then I started coughing because I was hit with a wall of lavender and cucumber perfume. She strutted out and flicked her hair at e saying, "You might want to go down there now before I pick him up."

"Whatever." I answered. I already had an idea of who it was. I grabbed my homework and packed my bag. I walked down the front steps to see th one and only, Percy Jackson. He was sitting on th steps. His black hair was blowing in the wind. His sea green eyes were shining with dignity and confidence.

After I had stopped checking out my boyfriend, I noticed that he was surrounded by girls trying to get his attention. He looked like he was a little uncomfortable. I decided to help him.

I started by saying, "Hey Percy!"

He turned around and smiled at me. I could tell there was relief in his eyes, "Hey Annabeth." All the girls in the group turned to look at me in shock. I smirked and walked up to Percy and looped my arms into his.

I asked sweetly, "Whatcha talking about, babe?" Percy looked at me with raised eyebrows. He knew I didn't like to call him that but glared at him and he looked away. "I heard you were looking for me?"

"What are you doing here Chase?" One of the girls in the crowd of girls said.

"Isn't it obvious? Percy is taking me home."

"What?"

"Lady's listen I'm taken," Percy said to them. I turned to him and nodded and we walked away. We were to our car and we could hear them "whispering" about us.

On the drive back home, Percy laughed and said, "Well, babe, where would you like to eat?"

"Ugh! Do not call me Babe." I said. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I drives me nuts.

"Ok, Wisegirl, where would you like to eat?" Percy smirked.

"Johnny rockets. Im in the mood for hamburgers."


	2. Johnny rockets

Annabeth's Pov

Chapter 2

Percy pulled into Johnny Rockets parking lot and found a spot close to the building. I walked in with him by my side and chose a booth near the back.

"So, how did _not _blowing up the school going?" I asked. I knew that he just moved to a different school. He had been trying hard not to blow it up and was doing an exceptional job at it.

"Good. No fires yet. How about you?"

"Same. Its been tough and Karly has be outright mean though."

"Oh! Karly? Sikes? I was talking to her outside your school. She seems like a nice person."

"Percy," I sighed in frustration. This boy should really know this stuff by now. He is hit on by the whole Aphrodite cabin and he doesn't even know it. "Of course she was nice! She was hitting on you."

Percy looked like he was about to argue but the waiter stopped him by saying, "Hello, my name is Kyle," He leaned over to me, when he was at my eye level and about 5 inches away from my face, he asked in a seductive tone, "Do you see anything you like?"

Percy looked about ready to kill this guy. His nostrils were flaring and he glared daggers at Kyle. But Kyle either didn't notice or he just didn't care. "Yes, I do." Kyle smiled and smirked at Percy, "I think I like… the regular burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake."

Kyle's smiled faded rather quickly. Now it was Percy's turn to smirk at him smugly. "I'll have what my_ girlfriend_ is having."

Kyle grumbled as he walked away to put in the order. I turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow. "See? That is exactly what it looks like."

"You looked like you were actually giving into him."

"You always look like you give in to the girls, Seaweed Brain." I said, annoyed.

He looked down at his lap as the food arrived and mumbled, " I don't give in."

After dinner, Percy took me back home. I stopped him on the front porch. He looked confused but he didn't question it. He left and I walked inside to see the twins on the ground playing with some new toy that they got.

"Hey, guys, where's dad?"

"In his office working on his airplane model, where else?" Bobby said. He seemed annoyed that I interrupted him.

"Hey dad." I said as I entered the room.

He turned around and his expression turned from concentrated to happy. I smiled because he was actually choosing to care for now. I hugged him and he asked me, "How did you get home? You're early."

I was confused. I was picked up early by Percy and taken to dinner. If I was anything, it was late. I looked at the clock and it said that it was 1:30. I got out of school at 3:00.

I sighed. "Dad, the clock is broken. I came home with Percy."

"What? With Percy? Who is he?"

"My boyfriend. I told-"

"Boyfriend!" He stood up all of a sudden and he looked mad.

"Yeah. I told you in august, when we first got together." I tried to reason.

"Did he try anything funny, did he?"

"No! He's amazing. He doesn't do_ that_." I said, astounded that he would think Percy could even be capable of something like that.

"I'm meeting this Percy and making sure that he knows his boundaries. Now go upstairs and do your homework." He said sternly and pointed upstairs.

"But dad!" I tried.

"Upstairs!" He answered, "We'll have him over Friday for dinner."

'_Ooh yeah, that should be fun._' I thought as I went upstairs and shut my door.


	3. friday night

Annabeth's POV

The Friday finally came around. Saying Percy was nervous would be a huge understatement. He was going crazy. He wanted me to tell him my dads favorite subject and he would study them like his life depended on it. I was surprised the first day I saw him studying civil war planes and revolutionary war canons. He doesn't even study for school exams so I was a little flattered that he wanted to impress my dad so much.

At 6:00, the doorbell rang signaling that Percy was here. "I'll get it!" I called as I ran down the stairs. I opened the door and saw Percy standing there with a flower in his hand and a nervous smile on his face. He looked great! He had on a simple black dress shirt, black slacks and dress shoes. It looked like he had tried to comb his hair but he just gave up. I smiled at him and ushered him inside. When he stepped inside, he made a move to pull me in for a kiss but he heard someone clearing they're throat and looked up to see my father standing in the hallway looking at us. Percy paled visibly and I glared at my dad for making him feel uncomfortable.

We all made our way to the dining room where Helen, my step-mom, set the table with an extra place for Percy. I sat next to Percy and my dad sat at the head of the table near me. My little brothers sat across from us and Helen sat next to Percy at the other head of the table. Helen brought the food out and put it on the table. Almost immediately, the twins dug in. They both launched themselves for the mashed potatoes and they collided heads. They stopped to rub there heads and piled food on their plate.

After every one got their meal, my dad decided to speak, "So, Percy, I hear you and my daughter are now dating."

"Yes, sir." Percy replied. I'm worried, my dad looked angry when I told him.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yes, sir. Once."

"When?"

"Two years ago, sir. When Annabeth was kidnapped." He was looking anywhere but at my father.

My dad's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Percy more closely as if trying to recognize him. "I remember now. You came here for my help."

"That's correct, sir." Percy said, still not looking at him.

"Hmm." Was all my dad said. A moment of an awkward silence fell around us as we ate. After a while, my dad put down his steak knife and turned to Percy. _Oh, boy, here it comes._ "So, Percy, tell me. Do you drive?"

"Um…yes."

"How long have you had your liscense?"

"Um…about a year now." My dad nodded.

"Have you gotten any tickets?"

Percy's eyes widened, "Once."

My dad's eyes narrowed into slits and he stared at Percy in a way that says that he has finally found Percy's weak spot. "What for?"

"My-My Pegasus landed on the hood of the car and it made a huge dent. I was just ticketed because the cop decided that it was unsafe."

"Did you get that fixed?"

"Yes, sir. The car is in great shape."

Everyone ate some more and I grabbed Percy's hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze to show that I was here if he needed me. He smiled back gratefully.

After a while dinner finished and my step-mom brought out dessert. Percy looked like he was excited either to finish dinner or to eat the ice cream. I laughed out loud and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just something funny." I waved dismissively. Everyone nodded.

When the night came to a close, I led Percy to the door and I could see out of the corner of my eyes, my dad following me down the hall. I kissed Percy and told him to wait for me in the car. He nodded and left. I turned to my dad and said. "So…what do you think?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, "Your mother hates him, doesn't she?"

"She's…warmed up to the idea of him being around me…but yes, she does."

"Then I do too." My father stated.

My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock. "But-but…dad! That's not fair! You need to decide on your own! Not agree with mom!"

"You get Athena to like Perseus and I will too. Understood?"

"But-" I started.

"Understood?" He said louder.

"Yes sir." I answered sadly. How am I going to get my mother to like Percy? I walked out the door dejectedly, walking to the car to tell my boyfriend what I just heard.


End file.
